


Hope In Action

by Merfilly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty watched every bit of footage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope In Action

**Author's Note:**

> I have not seen Norton's Hulk film, so this Betty is a mish-mash of Ultimate Avengers and comics from way back in the day.

She watched all of the videos she could find of him. The battle in New York had been devastating, but one thing was clear to her.

Betty knew that Bruce was gaining the control he needed.

She had not lost hope, had not forgotten him at all since he had left. All of her research was working toward helping him. If he could get control, that was one thing. But if she could provide him with a cure, or at least a stabilizing agent that worked every time, it would be better.

Betty knew he'd want her to move on with her life, but that didn't matter to her heart. Not now, not when she had hope in those videos.

**Author's Note:**

> Going to throw a rec in right here, as Gryphonrhi posted [excellent Betty fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2068545) just yesterday.


End file.
